<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>FMA Werewolf AU Notes - War Wolves by Jeminy3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438257">FMA Werewolf AU Notes - War Wolves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeminy3/pseuds/Jeminy3'>Jeminy3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AUs and Outlines [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Animal Transformation, Curses, Drug Use, Gen, Government Experimentation, Human Experimentation, Magic, Trauma, War, War Crimes, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Politics, Werewolf Turning, Werewolves, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:55:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeminy3/pseuds/Jeminy3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A post to make my AU ideas easier to find and access. This is a general outline of ideas, forever WIP and not going to be a proper fic at any point. Feel free to take inspiration from it, and if you draw/write anything based on it, feel free to link back to this and show me what you made!<br/><br/>An AU idea from 2018 that I briefly hashed out with a friend for a while, but never did much for. I do love werewolves though, so it's fun to think about.<br/><br/><a href="https://docs.google.com/document/d/1752g2bfhlgBsL0Cz1zEWrn4aZoia9YIhGafasPH6n3c/edit?usp=sharing">Read the Google Doc here.</a><br/><br/><a href="https://jeminy3.tumblr.com/post/181683278798/small-doodles-for-an-fma-werewolf-au-alchemy-is">Click here</a> for my drawings and notes on Tumblr.<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AUs and Outlines [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1299569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>FMA Werewolf AU Notes - War Wolves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>FMA Werewolf Universe - “War Wolves”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Parts of, or all of, Alchemy are replaced with Lycanthropy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wolf transformation = Turning. Normally looks like a natural wolf, but much larger and more intelligent, with more human mannerisms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All werewolves have slight wolfish features even in human form = heightened senses and reflexes, sharper teeth, eyes with colors in the yellow-gold-brown range. Also in hues of grey and green. Children have bright blue eyes that fade into adult colors during adolescence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>History:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Father was a Xerxeian slave stolen from his home country, kept a secret friendship with Hohenheim and also researched occult practices with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They planned a ritual to attempt to give their King immortality through the power of an ancient Moon God. Father betrayed everyone by sacrificing every soul in Xerxes to the God and taking the power for himself and Hohenheim. They became the first werewolves, blessed with wolf powers and immortality. Hohenheim was disgusted and separated from Father, traveling East.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Father spread the Curse to the ancestors of present-day Amestris via infectious bites, blood-drinking, etc, eventually creating a country of "loyal dogs." By this point, the Curse is mostly passed on through genetics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hohenheim did not spread his curse in Xing, instead using his powers to inspire people to commune with nature. He became revered as a wise, golden wolf demi-god.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xing’s Alkehestry is replaced with spiritually-inclined Moon Magic, focused on healing, balance, and magic-based animal transformations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ling and Lan Fan are disturbed as they travel through Amestris, as they cannot sense any true humans living there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mei can turn into a panda probably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the world’s countries have a balanced mix of fantasy races and magicks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a society that has adapted to the Curse:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moon calendars are the norm. Businesses and holidays work around moon cycles and late-night activities. Cities are built around large parks and easy access to the surrounding wilderness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Business and industries create and profit off of products that help manage Turning. Ex: Wolfsbane products for suppressants. Lint rollers for cleaning fur in homes. Medicine for fleas and ticks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amestris’ government promotes the alpha/omega pack mentality, even though it is misinformed and fundamentally wrong, to force loyalty from its citizens. It is more natural and wolf-like to stay close and loyal within families and friends, whether blood-related or not. There is no “Alpha” at the top or “Omega” at the bottom, everyone supports each other equally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belief in the Moon God was revived in Amestris thanks to Father's influence. Religions around the deity have changed, splintered and warped over the centuries. By the present, most of the younger generations only casually practice any worship, if at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A new belief system is on the rise (from Xing's influence) is a simpler one that encourages peace and goodwill, focusing on the harmony of nature and the wolf pack's family dynamic. It is unpopular in Amestris' warmongering society.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>+The existence of Moon Magic is rare, or a well-kept secret.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of Philosopher's Stones, there is a mysterious drug/magic substance that weaponizes Turning. It’s called Red Madness, Red Stones, or Blood Stones. It is created via a forbidden form of Moon Magic that uses human souls as the primary ingredient.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s placed on the body OR melted down and injected into the bloodstream. It induces an unnatural wolf transformation, which looks the same but is more aggressive, mindless, and open to suggestion. With regular dosage, it forces the subject to stay in their wolf form for much longer than normal, even days on end. This was coupled with warmongering tactics to encourage subjects to stay in a highly aggressive, bloodthirsty mental state to be more efficient at fighting and killing Ishvalan soldiers. The mental damage is very difficult to heal from after finally allowing subjects to return to human form.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's planned to be further developed to create an invincible army of Amestrian werewolf soldiers that can conquer the entire world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- A test run of this drug was used on elite soldiers deployed to the Ishvalan War to end it via swift, brutal genocide. This included canon State Alchemists like Roy, Kimblee, Armstrong, etc.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armstrong was a subject whose willpower broke early and he was replaced, Kimblee is one who didn't go into complete madness (since he could change back into a human at all) but he is very obviously Not Quite Right since then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ishval was recently brought under Amestrian rule and the Ishvalan War started when they resisted the forced conversion into lycanthropy. Ishval’s religions and magic are based on light and The Sun, so they were vehemently against the dark, moon-based magic and curses of Amestris.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scar was Turned by Kimblee when the latter attacked him and left him for dead, but Scar miraculously survived and swore to use his curse to kill the other “War Wolves”, the werewolf soldiers enhanced by the Blood Stones who killed his people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roy and his team have homes and everything to live comfortably, but also have superiors keeping a careful eye/ear on them most of the time. not to the point of tracking collars or anything. maybe more of a codeword or dogwhistle they can bring out at any time to force obedience, to keep them in line and bring them back in for another conflict/experiment whenever they want.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back during the war, the team were kept muzzled and in cages when not on the field, and were often kept in line with tracking collars, harnesses, and silver-tipped prods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The General in charge of Roy and his group is either Archer or a reluctant General Grumman. He works as well as he can within the system to keep the team safe and sane, but even Generals must be obedient to the Fuhrer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ed and Al were young werewolves whose mother died of sickness. They tried to bring her back to life with forbidden Moon Magic but it backfired horribly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward either:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loses and arm and leg and gets automail like canon</span>
</p><p>
  <span>OR is left in a permanently half-transformed state, with a mix of human limbs and wolf limbs, patches of fur, and other warped features that leave him in constant discomfort and pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alphonse transformed into his wolf form out of reflex to protect himself and his brother, and now cannot change back into a human. Most of the time he is calm and sane, but he has difficulty in communicating, is more prone to fits of violence and other feral moments. As time goes on, he has more and more difficulty clinging to his humanity, and he and Edward must find a cure before he becomes permanently feral.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roy brings them into his team to protect them and hide the truth about how they became Extra Cursed. He knows better than most that if the higher-ups in the military got their hands on the brothers and their secrets, they would stop at nothing to mentally and physically dissect them for use in perfecting the War Wolf formula, converting them into horrible war experiments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alphonse is given a comfortable kennel to hide in when in the city with Ed, and whenever he needs to hide the fact that he can’t change back into human form.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>